River Of Tears 2013
by Empty Skyes
Summary: A one shot, of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. "Let the River Flow... "


_How could I have not seen it coming? How could I think that there would be no competition? How could I think that I was ever worth his time? There is too much to think and too little time. I will explain to you, why I am here now... -Juvia._

I watched as he laughed, his smile once aimed at me now for another, Gray Fullbuster's lips moved and Lucy laughed, her face lighting up. I however stood always in the shadows, in the corner, alone. They call me the gloomy rain woman, and it is true, rain follows my every step. I cannot find happiness, nor can I find joy, for both are entwined.

I stood, my chair scraping against the concrete with a squeal, loud against the silent guild. But no one took notice. No one does anymore. In their eyes I do not exist, I am nothing, I have no meaning. I began to walk, towards the guild doors, further and further away, from the gray I knew, for the one I once revered is dead. Only the cold ice shell of him remains. The one I had loved, and the one I still desire to see was gone.

The guild doors burst open, releasing cold wind into the room. Gray protectively huddles against Lucy and I feel tears threaten to fall. But they don't, the image I have gone so far to make perfect did not break. I am cold, my heart is ice, and I am untouchable. I eye them jealously for a moment, before turning back to the door.

The Rain starts, and I glance up, continuing to walk. I have no destination, nowhere I wish to go. But I walk, for I only wish to waste my energy and never see daylight ever again. The rain helps me fulfil my wish. Dark clouds envelop the sky, and I look back down, trudging to the land after forever.

 **-Hours later-**

I lay collapsed on the side of the road. I have been here for hours, strangers glance at me, look for a moment and turn away, the emotions that play across their face is a mix of pity and remorse. All continue walking once again and ignore me. No one will care. I feel as if soon I will melt away into the rain, ceasing to exist.

 **-Night-**

I begin to move again, my stomach rumbling, but the path I take does not contain food, the path I take is my watery grave.

I move each foot slowly, making no sound on the wet pavement. I hold no umbrella, but the rain doesn't touch me. Even the rain can feed my despair, my sadness and my weakness.

 **-Midnight-**

I stare downwards, at the pool of water. My eyes beginning to water ever so slightly. I watch as an excess tear drips off my face, and fall into the river, with a light plop. The sound soon fades away again, and I am lost in darkness, with no sight to guide me, no sound to lead me, and no touch to aid me.

Footsteps intrude my world, but I ignore them. They are not for me. Their worry and concern is not for me. There is nothing in this world for me. Only silence.

 _"To sin by silence when they should protest makes cowards of men"._

I glance one more towards the dark water, and suddenly I am overcome by the emotions which I had buried so deeply into my heart. I thought I had locked them away, and thrown the key away, but they had found another way to escape.

Finally, I cry, weeks of being alone and what feels like months of being ignored twist with my tears. The night echoes, with the sound of my hurt, and I continue to cry, letting out everything. Every single last emotion in me had all but faded away.

I glanced down at the waters again, but this time I did not see the loneliness I had faced. This time I saw everything I had overcome, everything that had led me here to this moment today. Closing my eyes, I smiled once more, before stepping over the edge. Into the deep darkness below.

"JUVIA!"

 _"The opposite of love is not hate, its indifference. The opposite of art is not ugliness, its indifference. The opposite of faith is not heresy, its indifference. And the opposite of life is not death, its indifference."_

I submerge into the shocking cold water and it fills my mouth, it fills my lungs and it fills my heart. I became the water, and the water became me.

Time is different in water. Gravity does not pull so strong. And love does not pain. You only hear the beating of your heart, and you only feel the water rushing around you. You do not feel your suffering any longer, it tells you. And that is all you hope for.

 **-Gray P.O.V-**

I leapt forward, my hand narrowly missing hers. Why did I torment her so, and why did I leave her? I will never hear her laughter, nor will I see her smile. The only thing I can think of is her. My bright rain woman, who filled my days with light. Who filled my emptiness with love. And destroyed my hate. I did nothing for her, I destroyed her, and I corrupted her innocent, and destroyed her soul.

 **-Juvia P.O.V-**

I feel the waves around me, syncing with my skin, and I know that soon. I will disappear. There will be nothing left of me, my body will wash away with the rain, never to be seen again.

 **-Gray P.O.V-**

I cannot move, my limbs weak and frozen in place. "She cannot drown! She is the rain woman, is she not?" I ask the heavens, desperate for an answer. But I receive none. I am alone, watching the one I love drown before my eyes...

 **-Juvia P.O.V-**

I feel a hand, and it is reaching down, down, down, towards me. Is it the hand of God, or the tail of the devil? I cannot tell, but perhaps it is neither.

 **-Gray P.O.V-**

I jump in, not caring for my own safety. I must save her. I swim deeper and deeper, but with each breath I take, my lungs long for more oxygen.

I stretch my hands towards her, and grabbed hold of her, my vision blurs. I must save her, to redeem our past troubles, to show her I care and to apologize

Juvia does not move. I struggle towards the surface, my lungs ready to burst. I glance once more at her, my tears mixing with the river water, and I press my lips to hers. The last thing she will remember me by, will be engraved upon her body.

Using my last strength, I push her towards the surface, and I drift downwards, my limbs heavy and limp, lips blue. I can feel myself disappearing and I knew that my last wish will be fulfilled. Juvia Lockser will live.


End file.
